Love Me or Not?
by Oryko Hyuuzu
Summary: Kedua insan itu sudah saling mencintai. Tapi karena keberadaan seseorang yang mencintai salah satu dari mereka, mereka pun sama-sama tidak berani untuk mengungkapkan perasaan mereka yang sebenarnya. Warning!: HinaKiba n SasuSaku Lovers RnR!


Ini dia fic Ory-chan yang keduaa^^  
Singkat cerita, tadinya mau dibikin berseri. Tapi karna tanggung n kehabisan ide, jadi complete story aja deh.. Lalu, fic kedua ini kebanyakan ganti point of viewnya.. maaf ya, kalo mengganggu^^ Lalu, Ory masukkin sedikit komedi.. maaf lagi kalo gak lucu..^^a 

(di fic kedua ini, Ory baru berani masukkin adegan kissnya walau cuman sedikit.. khukhukhu *A* #plak!)

All right, Naruhina Love Story dimulaaii... (selamat menikmatiii...) ^^

**Normal POV **Pagi itu cuaca di konoha agak sedikit mendung, jalanan becek karena hujan semalam. Seorang kunoichi cantik sedang menikmati sarapan pagi bersama keluarganya.

**Hinata POV**  
"Hinata-neechan! Ada kak Kiba tuuh...!" teriak Hanabi, adikku dari teras rumah.  
Aku tersentak dan langsung meneguk susuku lalu menyambar tas yang ada di sofa ruang tamu.

"Aku berangkat dulu ya, Oka-san, Otou-san dan Neji-niisan," kataku sambil berlari keluar rumah. Mereka hanya mengangguk.

"Ohayo Hinata-chan!" sapa Kiba.

"Tuh! Ka Kiba udah nungguin dari tadi," kata Hanabi

"Ohayo Kiba-kun. Maaf, Kiba-kun, lama menunggu ya!" jawabku pada Kiba.

"Tak apa. Yuk!" ajaknya.

Aku dan Kiba memang akrab. Sejak SD kami selalu bersama. Karena rumah Kiba bersebelahan dengan komples klan Hyuuga, Kiba selalu mengajakku berangkat bersama. Aku dan Kiba sangat dekat, aku bahkan menganggapnya sebagai kakakku sendiri.

Oh iya, aku Hinata Hyuuga, 15 tahun dari klan Hyuuga. Aku tinggal bersama Otou-san: Hiashi Hyuuga, Oka-san: Haruka Hyuuga, adikku Hanabi Hyuuga dan kakak sepupuku, Neji Hyuuga. Hanabi berumur 13 tahun, dua tahun dibawahku. Dan Neji-niisan berumur 16 tahun, satu tahun diatasku.

**Normal POV**

Hinata dan Kiba sampai di SMA Konohagakure. Saat melewati pintu gerbang, seorang pemuda jabrik mendekati mereka.

"Ohayo Kiba-kun~ eh, ada Hinata-chan juga! Ohayo Hinata-chan~," sapanya pada Hinata dan Kiba.

"Lo itu! Kaya' setan aja. Datang secara tiba-tiba!" jawab Kiba sambil menjitak kepala pemuda bermata safir itu.

"Ohayo Naruto-kun. A.. apa kabar?" jawab Hinata gugup. Lagi-lagi pipinya merona.

"Baik! Hinata-chan baik, ya! Kalau orang menyapa langsung dijawab dengan lemah lembut. Gak kaya'.." kata Naruto sambil melirik ke belakang.

BLETAKK!  
Untuk kedua kalinya seseorang menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Siapa maksud lo? Gue?" tanya seorang wanita berambut pink pendek.

"Sudah tau nanya" jawab Naruto sedikit berbisik.

"SHANNAROU!" Sakura mengambil ancang-ancang

"Hei, Sakura! Ada Sasuke tuh!" tunjuk Naruto kebelakang Sakura.

"Mana? Mana?" dengan centilnya Sakura membalikan badannya. Naruto berlari meninggalkan Sakura.

"TAPI BOHOOOOOONG...!" Teriak Naruto sambil berlari. Sakura yang sadar bahwa ia telah ditipu pun berbalik mengejar Naruto.

"WOOOOIIII! NARUTOOOO! SINI LO! SIALAN LO! HEH! JANGAN KABUR LO!"teriak Sakura.

Hinata dan Kiba hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Sakura dan Naruto.

"Dasar dobe! Selalu ribut!" kata Kiba.

"Na- Naruto-kun.." bisik Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

Bel pun berbunyi, Kakashi dengan malasnya masuk keruang kelas dan mengajarkan pelajaran Bahasa.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita bagi kelompok untuk wawancara mengenai perilaku anak remaja dijaman modern! Aku akan membagi kalian menjadi 2 orang. Satu orang menulis dan satu orang bertanya!" kata Kakashi.

"Kenapa cuman 2 orang sih! Kalau begitu gue kan jadi gak bisa nyantai!" kata Naruto bermalas-malasan..

"Apa hubungannya?" tanya Chouji yang duduk di belakang Naruto.

"Kalo kelompoknya lebih dari 2 orang, tugasnya akan jadi lebih mudah. Misalnya kalo ada empat orang, tugas wawancara kan hanya butuh penanya, dan pencatat saja. Jadi dua orang yang lain menganggur. Nah, kalo begitu Naruto jadi bisa bermalas-malasan." Jawab Shikamaru si juara bertahan sambil memangkukan kepalanya diatas tangannya yg terlipat diatas meja.

"Wow! Shikamaru hebat! Padahal gue kira lo daritadi ngorok dan enggak memperhatiin!" jawab Chouji terkagum-kagum.

"Yaah.. daripada lo. Kerjanya cuman makaaan aja! Meski mata lo kebuka selebar lapangan footy sekalipun,tetep aja gak ngerti-ngerti apa yang diajari sama guru manapun!" ejek Naruto pada Chouji.

BLETAKK!  
Untuk ketiga kalinya kepala Naruto dijitak lagi.

"Aduuuh.. lama-lama gue jadi makin bego deh! Dijitak mulu!" jawab naruto sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Lo emang pantes di gituin!" jawab Chouji kesal.

"Kiba! Lo kok dari tadi diem aja!" lanjut Naruto menoleh ke Kiba.

**Kiba POV**

"...Kiba Inuzuka dengan Tenten..." kata Kakashi Sensei

"Yaaah..," hela ku pasrah.

"Kenapa sih! Kayaknya gak seneng kalo lo satu tim sama gue?" seru Tenten merasa tersinggung dengan helaan nafasku.

"Eh..eng-enggak kok, Tenten-chan~! Gue seneng.. hehe liat! Gue senyum kan! Hehe," jawabku ketakutan. Tenten terkenal galak dan bawel. Tapi dia juga pengertian dan baik hati terhadap teman.

"Lo mau satu tim sama Hinata kan~? Ngaku aja Kiba-kun~," ejek Tenten

"A.. apa sih! Siapa bilang!" jawabku terbata-bata. Aku menoleh kearah Hinata yang duduk disamping Tenten. Wajahnya memerah dan tampak terkejut.

"Cieeeeeeeeeee. Suit! Suit!" teriak seisi kelas.

"Padahal hampir tiap hari bareng, gak puas juga lo? Wakakakak," ejek Lee

"Yaah.. sekalian aja dilamar! Hahaha," sambung Kankuro si trouble maker.

"DIAM SEMUANYA!" bentak Kakashi Sensei. Spontan! Seisi kelas langsung cengok dan kaget. "Baik! Saya lanjutkan! Hinata Hyuuga dengan..."

Deg... deg... deg... denyut jantungku tak mau Hinata yang kusayangi satu tim dengan orang bodoh yang tak bertanggungjawab. Kata-kata Kakashi sensei terasa lambaaaan sekali ditelingaku...

"Naruto Uzumaki! Lalu Chouji Akimichi dengan Ino Yaamanaka..." kata- kata Kakashi sensei seolah lenyap dari pendengaranku.. 'astaga... orang sepintar dan sepolos Hinata satu tim dengan Naruto, sibodoh yang tidak bertanggungjawab itu...?' pikirku. Aku merasa ingin mati saja saat itu.

"Yah! Pada akhirnya, pujaan hatimu, Hinata-chan jatuh ke tangan sidobe," ejek Sakura. Aku merasa tersinggung. Lalu aku menoleh kearah Naruto. Wajahnya sedikit memerah, namun ia berusaha menyembunyikannya.

"Hehehe maaf ya, Kiba! Tapi itu kan keputusan sesei. Gue janji, gue gak bakal manfaatin Hinata-chan kok! Hehe," katanya tersenyum lebar.

"Awas kau, berani merepotkannya. Jangan buat dia susah ya!" kataku. Sepertinya ucapanku tadi terlalu keras. Sehingga membuat kelas menjadi gaduh.

"Iyaa.. Kiba-kuun, aku tahu kok kalo kamu itu sangat menyayangi Hinata-chan~" ejek Tenten

"Hey Chouji! Jangan merepotkan Ino-chan yaa.. duuh aku khawatir, nih!" tambah Lee berakting kepada Chouji. Ino dan yang lain tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sedangkan Hinata hanya menunduk malu. Sumpah! Hari ini aku dibuat malu oleh seisi kelas.

**Naruto POV**

Kakashi Sensei hanya bisa pasrah melihat anak muridnya ribut. Akhirnya ia berdiri dan pergi dari ruang kelas

"Waktu kalian 30 menit untuk mencari narasumber dan mengumpulkannya padaku!" katanya sebelum meninggalkan ruang kelas.

Seluruh murid langsung sibuk berkumpul dengan rekan mereka. Aku pun menghampiri Hinata

"Ohayo, Hinata-chan~ mohon kerjasamanya ya!" kataku memberi salam

"S..sama- sama Naruto-kun.." jawab gadis pemalu itu. Wajahnya memerah membuatnya terlihat sangat manis.

Aku dan Hinata lalu mengerjakan tugas kami. Setelah selesai membuat daftar pertanyaan, kami pun keluar kelas untuk mencari narasumber.

"Siapa nih?" tanyaku pada Hinata

"Mm...te- terserah Naruto-kun" jawabnya.

Kami pun mewawancarai Iruka Sensei, ia kebetulan sedang tidak ada kelas.

"Aku yang bertanya ya!" tanyaku pada Hinata

"I.. iya," jawabnya sambil menyiapkan pena dan kertas

Wawancara kami dengan Iruka Sensei berlangsung singkat. Karena ia sangat mudah diajak komunikasi. Akhirnya aku dan Hinata kembali kekelas. Tidak ada orang sama sekali dikelas, mungkin mereka masih melakukan wawancara.

"Waah.. arigatou Hinata-chaan! Pasti nilaiku jadi bagus karena kamu!" kataku mengajaknya mengobrol. Hinata duduk di kursinya, sedangkan aku mengambil kursi lain dan duduk bersebrangan dengannya.

"Aah.. nggak juga! Ju.. justru Naruto-kun lah yang hebat. Bahasamu dengan Iruka Sensei... sangat komunikatif." jawabnya berbalik memujiku sambil tersenyum. Wajahnya masih memerah.

"Hehe makasih! Ngomong- ngomong Hinata itu pemalu sekali ya!" kataku

"A-ah! Ma.. masa?" jawabnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Betul lho! Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat kau itu manis juga!" kataku memujinya

**Hinata POV**

'Na.. Naruto memujiku! Manis? Katanya aku manis! Se.. senangnya...' kataku dalam hati. Aku memang menyukai Naruto sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Ia adalah teman akrabnya Kiba di sekolah. Aku juga mengenalnya dari Kiba.

"Hahaha... mukamu kayak tomat tuh!" seru Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

Aku hanya menunduk malu mendengar celotehannya. Namun untuk membuat suasana menjadi tidak kaku, aku terus menjawabnya. Aku senang sekali bisa mengobrol panjang dengannya. Lima menit terasa lama sekali bagiku.

"Wah! Kalian udah selesai duluan? Hebat kau Naruto!" sambar Sai yang baru saja masuk bersama Sakura.

"Lo ngeremehin gue ya? Jangan salah, ya! Kata Hinata gue itu hebat, bisa dengan pedenya ngewawancarain guru. Hahaha ya, kan Hinata-chaan?" jawab Naruto berbalik nanya padaku.

"I..iya" jawabku terbata-bata

"Kasian banget sih lo, Hinata! Disuruh sekelompok sama sibodoh ini. Hmmm..." ejek Sakura. Aku merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan Sakura. Dengan berani aku pun berkata kepada Sakura

"Tidak! Naruto-kun memang hebat dan lebih percaya diri dibandingkan aku... Aku pun kagum dengannya, kok!" jawabku. Suaraku terasa begitu keras, sehingga membuat Naruto, Sakura, dan Sai kaget. Wajah Naruto terlihat sedikit memerah, lalu ia tersenyum lebar. Aku menunduk malu menyesali perbuatanku.

"Iya.. aku tahu kok! Gak usah nangis ya Hinata-chan~," bujuk Naruto

"Si...siapa yang nangis" kataku masih gugup.

"Hehe tidak, gomen deh Hinata-chan~ Aku nggak bermaksud mengejek kok!" jawab Naruto

**Normal POV**

Satu persatu murid kembali kekelas, Kakashi pun sudah datang untuk menagih tugas yang telah diberikannya. Tak lama kemudian bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Hinata-chan~ jajan yuk!" ajak Tenten, sahabatnya.

"Yuk, tung..." kata-kata Hinata terpotong oleh suara keras Naruto

"WOOOI! TEMEN-TEMEN! JANGAN KELUAR DULU WOOOIII! SHIKAMARU MO NGUMUMIN SESUATUUU!" teriaknya. Naruto lalu mengeluarkan secarik kertas berisi pengumuman dari wali kelas mereka.

"Saya masih di Hokkaido, jadi tolong untuk ketua kelas yang lama harap memilih pengurus kelas yang bau! Eh... yang baru. Keputusan berdasarkan voting kelas. Harap tugas ini dilaksanakan dengan sebaik-baiknya. Tsunade Sensei" kata Shikamaru, ketua kelas yang lama.

"Jadi intinya.. habis istirahat nanti kita bakal ngadain pemilihan pengurus kelas yang baru. Oke~" lanjut Naruto.

Semua orang pun bubaran dan 30 menit kemudian bel masuk berbunyi.

"Aku nyalonin Sasuke-kun~!" teriak Sakura sok imut.

"Aku juga~ aku juga~" teriak cewek lain.

"Okee.. jadi calon ketua kelas kita ada 3 orang, yaitu Sasuke, Sai dan Kankuro" kata Shikamaru.

Setelah diadakan voting Sasuke terpilih menjadi ketua kelas dan Sai menjadi wakilnya

"Selanjutnya pemilihan sekertaris. Kriterianya harus rajin, tulisannya bagus, dan..." belum selesai Shikamaru berbicara Naruto dan Kiba mengangkat tangannya

"Hinata-chan~!" kata mereka berbarengan. Seketika itu juga Hinata tersentak kaget. Ia tidak menyangka Kiba dan Naruto mencalonkannya

"Karena menurut gue~ Hinata-chan cewek yang sederhana plus nggak ribet kayak cewek-cewek lain..." sambung Naruto

"Betul itu! Dia juga rajin gak kayak cewek-cewek lain dan..." kata kata Naruto dan Kiba membuat para cewek kesal

"MAKSUD KALIAN KITA INI CENTIL,RIBET, PEMALAS DAN BODOH HAAAAAAAH!" kata para cewek kecuali Hinata.

"Kita nggak bilang bodoh lho~," jawab Kiba dan Naruto

"SHANNAROU!" Sakura mengeluarkan tinjunya

"SHITENSHYIN NO JUTSU!" Ino mengeluarkan tekniknya

"Akan kukeluarkan seratus senjata andalanku!" Tenten mengeluarkan kertas gulungan senjatanya

"TESSEN!" Temari mengeluarkan kipas raksasanya

"WAAAAAAAAAAA! EMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKK! TOLOOOOOOOONG!" teriak Kiba dan Naruto sambil berlari keluar kelas. Para cewek ikut mengejar.

"SIALAN LO BERDUAAAAAA!" teriak para cewek.

"Kembali kepersoalan, jadi yang dipilih sebagai sekertaris kelas adalah Hinata Hyuuga. Dan Bendaharanya, kriterianya adalah yang galak dan tegas lalu..." lanjut Shikamaru

"SAKURAAAAAAAA!" kata murid sekelas

"MAKSUD KALIAN AKU INI GALAK HAAAAAAH!" omel Sakura

"Lihat saja cara bicaranya!" jawab Chouji

"Sakura yang galak seperti itu tetap cantik kok~," sambung Lee penggemar Sakura.

"Bertolak belakang dengan Hinata~," kata Kiba

"Benar-benar tegas~ aku saja sering dijitak!" tambah Naruto

"Aaaah... aku pasrah sajalah~ Mulai hari ini.. mohon bantuannya ya ~," jawab Sakura sok manis.

"HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU" sorak seisi kelas.

**Naruto POV**

Bel tanda pulang berbunyi, aku pun menyambar tasku dan pergi meninggalkan kelas. Saat sampai dikoridor sekolah, dekat gerbang keluar, Kiba memanggilku.

"Narutoooooo! Hosh.. hosh... hosh...!" panggil Kiba. Aku menoleh kebelakang

"Napa lu! Kaya abis dikejar setan aja!" tanyaku

"Gini, gue mo nemenin nyokap gue kerumah sakit. Tapi lo kan tau, gue juga harus nganter Hinata pulang. Tapi Hinata masih ada rapat pengurus kelas, gue gak bakal sempet nganterin die! Jadi lo tolong gantiin gue nganterin die yak!" jelasnya panjang lebar.

Jelas saja itu membuatku senang "bisa nggak?" tanyanya lagi

"OSH! Buat sohib gue yang imut ini.. apa sih yang enggak," kataku meledeknya

"Imut! Hueeek.. lo bikin gue muntah aja, sih! Da ah! Gue pergi dulu yak, bye~," katanya berpamitan.

"Hehehe... bisa pedekate deeh~," kataku tersenyum kecil.

Aku pun bergegas menuju ruang kelas, rupanya disana masih ada Hinata dan Sasuke. Mereka sedang mengerjakan sesuatu.

"Bentar lagi selesai.." kata Sasuke

"I.. iya" jawab Hinata malu-malu. "ng.. Sasuke-kun.. m- mau nanya boleh nggak?" lanjutnya. Aku masih mengintip.

"Ng.." gumam Sasuke

"A.. aku tidak merepotkan kan?" tanya Hinata lagi

"Hha.. gue kira lo mau nanya apaan.. dasar Hinata! Lo itu terlalu ngerendahin diri lo sendiri. Lucu ya.. gue baru pertama kali liat cewe kaya lo!" jawab Sasuke. Wajah Hinata memerah.

AaAaRrRrKkKhHh...! aku merasa panas melihat kemesraan mereka berdua. Akhirnya, tanpa fikir panjang lagi, aku segera mengambil Hpku dan mengetik sms untuk Sakura yang berisi:

_Hinata dan Sasuke sedang melakukan tugas kelas dikelas berduaan. Sasuke sedang merayu Hinata tuh!_

"NARUTOOO... mph!" aku segera membungkam mulut Sakura yang barusaja datang duapuluh detik kemudian.

"Ssssstttttt... nanti mereka dengar!" kataku. Aku pun membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Sakura. Ia mengangguk tanda mengerti. Lalu ia masuk kedalam.

"Konichiwa Hinata-chan~ Konichiwa Sasuke-kun~" sapa Sakura

"Konichiwa Sakura-san. Ada apa?" tanya Hinata

"Ng.. kalian sudah selesai beluun? Kalo udah aku mao minta tolong sama Sasuke-kun doonk.." jawab Sakura.

"Apaan?" tanggap Sasuke.

"Gini, Sasuke-kun~, aku enggak ngerti nih! Cara bikin laporan kas kelas, ajarin doonk!" lanjut Sakura.

"Tapi gue lagi.." Sasuke menoleh ke Hinata

"Gapapa, Sasuke-kun. Aku lanjutin dirumah aja, toh tinggal dikit. Bye Sakura-san, Sasuke-kun.." potong Hinata sambil keluar kelas.

Aku berlari mundur, lalu berjalan maju berpura-pura seperti kebetulan lewat.

"Eh, konichiwa Hinata-chan~" sapaku sambil tersenyum

"Ah? Ko..konichiwa Na-Naruto-kun.." jawabnya dengan semburat pink dipipinya.

"Tadi Kiba bilang mau mengantar ibunya kerumah sakit. Jadi nggak bisa mengantarmu pulang." lanjutku

"Oh, ti..tidak apa. A..aku bisa pulang.. sendiri" jawabnya malu malu.

"Siapa bilang? Kau pulang denganku Hinata-chan" kataku. Ia mengangkat kepalanya.

"Ma..maksudmu?" tanya gadis bermata lavender itu.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Ayo Hinata!" aku menarik tangannya dan berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Ia mengikutiku dari belakang.

**Hinata POV**

Naruto menarik tanganku dengan lembut, tangannya terasa begitu hangat. Sampai-sampai aku merasa takkan melepaskannya seumur hidupku. Naruto, bolehkah aku mengira gengaman yang hangat ini adalah wujud perasaanmu padaku?

"Kita ketempat makan dulu ya!" tanya Naruto

"A..arigatou Naruto-kun. Ta.. tapi aku ti..tidak lapar kok!" jawabku *Kruyuukruyuuuk! 'Astaga! Itu bunyi perutku. Apakah Naruto-kun mendengarnya, ya!' Gumamku dalam hati

"K.. kau bohong ya?'' tanya Naruto

"Aaaah.. ma..maaf Naruto-kun! A..aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkanmu." sesalku.

"Kedai Ramen Ichiraku di sebrang sekolah enak sekali lho! Mau coba?" tanya Naruto.

"Ah.. boleh," kataku setuju.

Kami pun pergi ke kedai ramen yang disebutkan oleh Naruto tadi.

"Pesan 2 mangkuk ya!" katanya kepada seorang pelayan.

"Aku tidak terlalu lapar Naruto-kun," kataku

"Benarkah?" tanyanya lagi. Aku mengangguk "Kalau begitu satu aja, mbak yang jumbo!" katanya kepada pelayan kedai.

"Silahkaaan," pelayan wanita menyodorkan mangkuk besar penuh dengan ramen. Naruto mengambil dua sumpit.

"Nih!" Naruto menyodorkan salah satu sumpit yang ia ambil padaku.

"Ah.. untuk apa?" tanyaku

"Kau bilang tidak terlalu lapar, jadi aku pesan satu mangkok besar untuk kita makan berdua. Kau makan saja sebisamu. Nanti sisanya aku habiskan, oke!" katanya.

Aku membuka sumpit dan melahap ramen tersebut. Naruto pun mengikuti.

"Na- Naruto-kun?" kataku kaget. Seketika dadaku terasa berdebar kencang sekali. Pipiku terasa panas, kurasa pipiku memerah.

"Tak apakan, Hinata-chan? Aku sudah kelaparan daritadi. Kalo harus nungguin Hinata lama, kan? Hehe.." jawab Naruto sambil merauk ramennya.

'Belum pernah aku sedekat ini dengan Naruto. Apalagi makan semangkuk dengannya. Dimimpi saja tak pernah!' gerutuku dalam hati.

**Normal POV**

Setelah selesai, Naruto pun mengantar Hinata pulang. mereka berbincang tentang Neji-niisan, sepupu Hinata yang juga orang yang ditakuti Naruto.

".. Kau serius dia orang yang baik?" tanya Naruto melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Neji-niisan memang agak cuek tapi dia baik. Bahkan Neji-niisan sering membantuku mengerjakan sesuatu." Jawab Hinata.

"Hmm..." tanggap Naruto

"Ini lebih dari cukup Naruto-kun. Rumahku tak jauh lagi dari sini. Ayahku tidak terlalu suka jika aku berjalan bersama laki-laki yang tidak dikenalnya. Terimakasih telah mengantarku pulang, oyasumi Naruto-kun" kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Ng... Hinata-chan?... Apa kau..." kata Naruto gugup.

"A.. apa Naruto-kun?"

"Ah! Ti.. tidak! Lupakan saja. Oyasumi Hinata-chan!" sambung Naruto sambil berlari meninggalkan Hinata.

Keesokana paginya.

"WOOOOOOOII! SEMUANYAAAAA! ADA PENGUMUMAN DARI HINATAAA!" teriak Tenten sahabat Hinata yang terkenal dengan julukan "Ratu Toak sedunia".

"O-ohayou mina!" sapa Hinata agak canggung.

"Ohayou Hinata-chan~," jawab beberapa anak.

"Be..besok malam.. aku mau ngadain pesta ulangtahunku yang ke 15...di.. dirumahku besok malam jam tujuh. Ng.. semuanya aku harap bisa datang ya~," lanjut Hinata sambil tersenyum manis.

"Wa~~~ Manisanya~~~!" teriak Kiba.

"Huuuuuuuu! Kiba pintar menggombal! Hahahahahaha" teriak Ino.

**Naruto POV**

"Pokoknya harus! Aku harus menyatakan perasaanku ini pada Hinata-chan dimalam ulangtahunnya besok!" kata Kiba saat kami makan dikantin bersama. Aku hanya terdiam mendengarkan celotehannya.

"Hei Hinata-chan~ Kiba mau mph... khhh... khh..." Kiba membungkam mulut Chouji saat memanggil Hinata yang sedang mengambil jatah makan siang. Hinata menoleh kearah kami. Aku menoleh ke arah Hinata, wajahnya tidak semerah biasanya.

"Ohayou Hinata-chan~" sapaku. Seperti dugaanku! Aku berhasil membuat wajahnya merah semerah tomat segar.

"O.. ohayou Naruto-kun.." ia tersenyum malu. Kiba menjitak kepalaku, lalu memelototiku dengan sinis. Aku hanya nyengir sambil mengusap-usap kepalaku.

Bel berbunyi tanda jam istirahat selesai. Guy sensei mengajari kami basket dengan penuh semangat. Kami para cowok bertanding basket, sedangkan para cewek berlari mengitari lapangan.

Shino, Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sai dan aku satu tim. Sedangkan Sasuke, Kiba, Kankuro, Gaara dan Nagato ditim lain. Kami bersaing sangat ketat . Terutama saat Sasuke dan Lee berduet. Lee berusaha merebut bola yang sedang didrible oleh Sasuke namun meleset. Bola tersebut memantul ke arah Hinata yang kebetulan sedang lewat dan mengenai kepalanya.

DUUUUKKKK!

"Hinata!" teriak semua orang termasuk aku. Hinata tersungkur tak sadarkan diri. Hidungnya mimisan dan wajahnya memerah. Semua orang lalu berkerumun mengelilingi Hinata.

"Ayo bawa ke UKS! Cepat! Anak cowok! Angkat Hinata!" teriak para cewek.

Kiba pun mengendong Hinata menuju UKS, lalu menidurkannya diranjang ruang yang serba putih itu. Kiba menyuruhku memanggil Shizune sensei, guru kesehatan.

Sekitar 20 menit aku membiarkan Hinata di UKS. Saat aku ingin menjenguknya, Kiba keluar dari UKS. Wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Gimana Hinata? Dia udah sadar?" tanyaku. Kiba menatapku.. sekitar.. 5 detik..

"Udah! Jengukin sana! Gue kekelas dulu ya!" jawab Kiba. "oh ya, Naruto..." lanjutnya.

"Hmm..?" aku menoleh pada Kiba

"Gak jadi," jawabnya sambil berlari meninggalkanku. 'Aneh..' pikirku

Aku pun memasuki ruang UKS. Kulihat seorang wanita berambut biru kobalt tengah berbaring dengan mata terbuka, matanya terlihat lembab.

"Halo Hinata-chan.. sudah baikan?" sapaku. Hinata menolehkan kepalanya, tersenyum, dan merapihkan matanya yang lembab.

"Na- Naruto-kun!" wajahnya memerah. Aku lalu membantunya mengambil posisi duduk.

"Kau habis nangis?" tanyaku menkhawatirkannya.

"ah... eng.. enggak. Ru..ruangan ini ber-AC dan... anginnya mungkin menghembus terlalu kuat," jawabnya tersenyum kecil. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"M..ma..maukah kau me..menolong-ku Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata.

"Menolong apa?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum.

"A.. aku ingin kembali kekelas... ng.." sambungnya malu-malu.

"Hahaha itu saja? Ayo!" kataku sambil membantunya berdiri.

**Normal POV**

Keesokan harinya.

"Gue tau lo suka sama Hinata, Naru!" kata Kiba sambil menatap Naruto agak sinis.

"Heee?" kata Naruto gugup.

"Tuh kan!" balas Kiba. Aku hanya diam seribu bahasa. "Ora' popo toh, mas! Gak perlu canggung gitu sama sobat sendiri.." sambungnya.

"Ta.. tapi kau kan.."

"Aku sudah ditolak! Hinata menolakku!" jawab Kiba agak emosional, tapi dia berhasil menahan emosinya itu.

"Eeeeh~ Ma-masa?"

"Begini.." lanjut Kiba

Flashback: on

Hinata terbangun dari pingsannya, dilihatnya pemuda berambut cokelat yang tengah terduduk di tepi ranjang, tempat ia berbaring. "Ohayou Hinata-chaan.." sapa Kiba

"Kiba-kun? m.. Mana Naruto-kun?" Hinata memeram-melekkan matanya. Ia tak sadar kalau kata-katanya tadi membuat Kiba sedikit tersinggung.

"Kok Naruto sih! Dia ada dikelas. Dari tadi aku yang menjagamu," Jawab Kiba.

"Na-Naruto-kun tidak menjengukku?" balas Hinata yang sebenarnya masih setengah sadar.

"Apa sih! Daritadi sidobe itu mulu! Disini hanya ada aku Hinata-chan!" omel Kiba.

"Naruto..maksudku... Kiba-kun..." kata Hinata gelagapan. Matanya melihat agak buram kearah Kiba.

"Si dobe itu gak ada disini, Hinata. Hanya ada aku! Kenapa sih kau selalu menanyakannya?" sambung Kiba agak keras. Saat itu di UKS hanya ada mereka berdua.

"A.. K..Kiba-kun kau kenapa! Ah..." Kiba menarik tangan Hinata dan memeluknya erat.

"Aku suka kamu Hinata-chan. Sudah lama perasaanku ini kupendam aku nggak kuat lagi! Aku mohon terimalah aku!" Kiba melepas pelukannya. Ia melihat butiran air dimata Hinata.

"A..aku.. aku tidak bisa! Go.. gomenasai Kiba-kun tapi aku... menyukai orang lain! A..aku tahu Kiba menyukaiku.. ta.. tapi.." kata Hinata terbata-bata, ia mulai menangis.

"Tapi kau menyukai Naruto kan?" tebak Kiba. Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan sambil menutupi wajahnya yang lembab.

"Tak apa. Aku mengerti. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf. Aku hanya berharap, setelah ini Hinata tidak membenciku" kata Kiba sambil meninggalkan Hinata.

Flashback: off

"APAAAAA? LO MELUK DIAAAAA?" teriak Naruto sedikit histeris.

"Pssst.. psst.. lo itu ember banget sih, Naruto! Diem napa!" omel Kiba.

"Tapi lo meluk dia.. cewek yang gue taksir," sambung Naruto.

"Jadi lo bener naksir, Hinata!" tanya Kiba.

"Ahh.. yasudahlah.. gue ngaku aja. Iya! gue naksir Hinata!" jawab Naruto pasrah.

Malamnya dirumah Hinata.

"Hina~! Teman temanmu sudah pada dateng tuh!" teriak Oka-san memanggil Hinata.

"Tunggu sebentar Oka-san~ sebentar lagi!" jawab Hinata.

"Hinata masih lama, tante?" tanya Kiba

"Sabar ya, Kiba-kun. Sebentar lagi katanya." Jawab Oka-san. Kiba hanya mengangguk.

Malam itu semua datang dengan pasangan mereka masing masing Sakura dengan gaun merah bersama Sasuke, Temari dengan gaun hitam bersama Shikamaru, Ino dengan gaun biru bersama Sai dan Tenten dengan gaun pink bersama Neji.

"Naruto dan Kiba! Siap-siap melotot ya! Jaga tuh mata lu supaya gak copot!" ejek Tenten kepada NaruKiba yang tengah berdiri di dekat kue ulang tahun. Mereka menjulurkan lidah mereka kepada Tenten.

Benar saja! Waktu Hinata keluar dari 'sarangnya' NaruKiba langsung melotot tak berkedip. Hinata yang anggun mengenakan gaun putih dengan hiasan bunga ditengahnya. Rambutnya yang panjang diurai dan diberi bando putih kemilau yang indah. Dia tampak mempesona malam itu.

*dalam khayalan Naruto/Kiba

"Apakah anda, menerima Hinata Hyuuga sebagai istri dalam suka, duka, senang maupun susah?" kata penghulu.

*dunia nyata

"Yes i do..." kata Naruto dan Kiba berbarengan. Seketika wajah Hinata memerah mendengar pernyataan mereka yang ngelantur itu.

"Bwahahahahahahaha! Kyahahahahahahahahaha! Gyahahahahahahahaha!" tawa semua orang. Acara pun berlangsung meriah, dari pemotongan kue, penyerahan kado dan lain- lain.

"Sekarang adalah dance time. Yang punya pasangan boleh dansa yang gak punya boleh makan. Hahaha..." ucap Guy-sensei dengan semangat.

"Dasar pak guru! Kapan bapak mau nyusul Asuma-sensei sama bibi Kurenai? Hahaha" ejek Lee.

"Berisik! Kau sendiri juga nggak punya pacar kan?" jawab guru Guy.

Naruto membisikkan beberapa patah kata ditelinga Hinata secara diam-diam. Lalu ia pergi kehalaman belakang rumah Hinata. Hinata secara diam-diam juga mengikuti.

"A.. ada apa, Na-Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata gugup. Naruto memperhatikan Hinata yang tertunduk malu.

"Hinata aku... su.. ng.."

"Su.. apa Naruto?"

"Apa kau tahu, kalo selama ini aku... selalu memperhatikanmu?"

"..."

"Aku selalu mengkhawatirkanmu,"

"..." wajah Hinata bertambah merah.

"Aku.. selama ini.. aku.." hening sesaat "Hinata, aku suka padamu!" ucap Naruto memberanikan diri

"A..apa? Na-Naruto-kun?"

"Kumohon.. terimalah aku,"

"A..aku..aku juga,"

"?"

"Na-Naruto-kun.. aku juga.. suka padamu," jawab Hinata sambil menunduk malu. Naruto mendekati Hinata sambil tersenyum senang lalu mengangkat dagu Hinata..

"Hinata..." Naruto menatap mata lavender milik Hinata

"Na..Naruto-kun.." Hinata balas menatap mata safir Naruto.

*KISSSSS ... Sepasang sejoli yang baru jadian itu menikmati ciuman pertama mereka ditengah rembulan yang bersinar. Setelah beberapa menit, Naruto melepaskan kecupannya untuk mengambil napas. Naruto pun menatap mata lavender Hinata penuh cinta. Lavender dan Safir beradu pandang, yah itulah yang terjadi. Hinata pun mengembangkan senyumnya dan menjatuhkan dirinya kepelukan lelaki berambut blonde itu.

"Mau dansa kedalam?" tanya Naruto sambil melepas pelukannya

"I...iya.. Naruto-kun.." jawab Hinata menerima tangan Naruto. Semburat pink kecil menghiasi pipinya yang putih membuatnya terlihat menawan...

-END-

Gimana... bagus gak? Maaf yah kalau ada kesamaan cerita, latar, kejadian atau apapun. Tapi sumpah! Ini murni karyaku! NaruHina 4ever! Merdeka! ('Merdeka!' adalah yel yel yang paling kusuka.. hehe^^)

Special thanks: First: for Allah yang selalu menjagaku hingga saat ini.  
Second: for my self yang tak henti belajar hingga fic ini selesai  
Third: for my first penpal, Aoi-sama yang udah ngasih pelajaran berharga  
buatku. Dan para senior yang udah nge-review fic pertamaku dan  
memberi masukan berharga buatku. Arigato Gozaimasu minaa..^^

Inilah yang selalu diminta Author yang masih belajar: Mohon riviewnya.. ^^


End file.
